


Beside The Sea

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>A day out..</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside The Sea

"Mummy..."

"Hey bubba."

Katie is smiling even as she scoops Darcey up into her arms. 

"Is that the sea?"

"Yeah bubba, that's the sea..."

"It's beautiful... like your eyes."

Katie smiles, holding her daughter a little tighter. 

"Well, thank you Darcey."

John is smiling when he joins them. 

"She's not wrong you know... the sea is like your eyes... mysterious and beautiful."

Katie smiles again, shoving him gently. 

"Charmer.."

"I hope so... Wife."


End file.
